Counting Stars
by CrazyAngel87
Summary: "Mommy and I will find you, daddy. No matter where you are, we will find you..." A sweet CS short story.


_**Counting Stars: A CS Short Story**_

 **A/N: This is my first Captain Swan solo short story on here. Wrote this originally for Tumblr and decided to share on . If you like this and want me to write more, message me with prompts for CS and I'll write more. I hope you guys will enjoy this. I enjoyed writing this for you all and I can't wait to write more! You can also check out my other CS short story series "Little Love" and give it some love too. I plan to update that very soon so keep an eye out for the next chapter. It has been awhile, but I found my muse again. :)**

 **Please read and review at the end. A chocolate chip cookie will pop out after you send your review as a thank you. Happy reading, CS fans! :)**

* * *

A teardrop softly slips down her cheek as she slowly approaches the stern side of the Jolly Roger. Her heart pounds against her chest as she holds his picture in her trembling hands. Emma keeps her focus on the moonlit sea in front of her as she quietly walks towards the spot, _his_ spot.

Once she reaches the edge, she stops and sighs allowing the moon and stars to calmly lead her mind astray from the pain she felt throughout her body. She smiles softly as she remembers the last time Killian stood here before he disappeared. She pictured her handsome pirate counting the stars in the night sky with their five year old daughter in that very spot. It had become a tradition since the day Eva was born. Everyday on her birthday, Killian would sail the Jolly Roger out to sea with all of them to spend the night stargazing. He had done it before with Henry, but chose to make it a tradition with his little love.

Henry promised to continue it after Killian went missing. Emma was so thankful that Henry would keep up the tradition even though she was too heartbroken to do it herself. She put her focus on trying to find her missing pirate instead of trying to do only what Killian could do best.

She could hear his voice again as he spoke about each constellation, pointing out each one to Eva as she followed her daddy's hook in the night sky. Emma smiled at the sweet memory.

" _Now, do you see that star at the end of the Little Dipper? The one that is shining brightly in the sky? That is an important star to remember." Killian looks down at his little lass as she looks at the star he is pointing at._

" _That one, Daddy?" Eva asks while pointing up at the star._

 _Killian smiles. "Yes, my little love, that one. Do you know what it is called and why it is important?" Eva shakes her head in response. Killian chuckles softly at her. "It is called the north star. It is important because no matter where you are, you can always find the north star. So if you are ever lost and can't find your way back, just look for the north star and you will find your way back home to us."_

 _Eva looks at the star in marvel. "Wow. So if you ever get lost, daddy, you'll find your way back to us. Back to Mommy, to Henry…to me?" She moves her gaze from the stars and back at her daddy._

" _Aye, my little love…" Killian leans his face closer to hers. "I will always find my way back to you." He smiles and plants a kiss on the spot between her eyes. Eva giggles and wraps her little arms around his neck, hugging him softly._

" _I love you, Daddy." Eva exclaims jubilantly._

 _Killian hugs Eva in return and looks over to see his beautiful wife smile lovingly at their exchange. He fondly smiles back at Emma with as much love and gives Eva his response. "I love you too, my sweet lass."_

Another teardrop falls down on his picture as Emma looks at her husband fondly. Her right hand drops down to her growing belly, caressing it gently. She never got to tell Killian about their unborn son before he went missing. She had planned to tell him that night, but they were interrupted by a restless Eva. Emma decided to wait to tell him when they got back to Storybrooke.

As soon as they got back, Storybrooke became under attack by another mysterious foe. Emma told Henry to stay on the Jolly Roger with Eva while she and Killian went to figure out what was going on. Before she knew it, Emma was sent flying towards a wall and knocked to the ground.

She could hear Killian call out for her. She opened her eyes slightly to look at him, but everything was a blur. All Emma could see was Killian fighting the foe that attacked her and then he was gone. Her eyes closed and her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, Emma was in the hospital with an IV hooked up to her and her parents looking back at her. She called out for Killian, not remembering he was gone. She screamed his name over and over again, pleading that it was all a dream. That Killian wasn't really gone. That he was still here. She fought until she couldn't fight anymore. Her father held her tightly in his arms whispering that he was sorry. All Emma could do in that moment was cry. Once again, she lost someone she loved and there was nothing she could do to get him back.

Dr. Whale had told her the baby was okay and he would keep an eye on him for any changes. Emma sighed a sigh of relief when she received the good news. She couldn't lose another piece of her beloved pirate this soon after losing him.

After Dr. Whale left, Henry and Eva came in to her room and laid in the bed with her. She needed them more than ever. Especially Eva. She looked down into her bright blue eyes. The same bright blue eyes Eva shared with her father. She smiled planting kisses on both of their heads.

Emma didn't know how to break the news to the both of them about their father at the time. She waited until they were home and told them what had happened. She made a promise to them that she will find Killian and bring him home no matter how long it took.

She looked up at the night sky, her eyes searching the stars for the one that will lead her to him. While searching, she felt a small hand slip in to hers. Emma looked down at her wide awake daughter. She smiles and kneels down in front of Eva. "Sweetie, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to help you find Daddy." Eva answers softly.

Emma smiles and gently caresses Eva's cheek. "Thank you, baby. I would really love that." She plants a soft kiss on Eva's forehead and stands back up. Eva gives her hand a soft squeeze as they both look up at the stars.

Eva sees and points at the north star in the starry sky. "That's the star Daddy told me about. The one that will lead us to him." she exclaimed. Eva turns her gaze up towards Emma and asks a question Emma already had an answer to. "Mommy, do you think Daddy is looking up at the star like we are?"

A tear rolls down her cheek as Emma responds with a sincere smile, her eyes never leaving the bright star while her hand caresses the spot she felt her unborn son gently kick. "Yes…yes, I do."

Eva smiles and looks back up at the bright star in the night sky. "Mommy and I will find you, Daddy. No matter where you are, we will find you…"

* * *

Somewhere in a faraway land, Killian is standing on a hilltop looking at a photograph of his family he had brought with him in his pocket. A teardrop falls on the photograph as he wonders at how he'll find his way back to them.

Everyday since he came here, Killian missed them terribly. All he wants is to hold his family in his arms again. Tell them how much he loves them and promise to never leave them again. Plant a passionate, loving kiss on Emma's lips to let her know once more she is the one who gave him his happy ending back, and is the only woman he truly and deeply loves. Take Henry out on more sailing trips and teach him how to sword fight with good form. Most of all, he wanted to hold his little girl and never let her out of his sight again.

He misses Eva so much. Every night, he looks up at the stars and counts each one like always did with his little love. It is the only thing keeping him from losing his sanity again.

Killian looks up at the night sky, tears filling the rims of his eyes. Another tear rolls down his cheek as he sets his sad, determined eyes on the star that will lead him home.

"I will find my way back home. I will find my way back to you, my little love…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **FIN** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
